


say it with flowers

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: Whatever fantasy he'd had about this just being a normal not weird evening of crashing in a bed that justhappenedto be in the same room as Gladio's bed were crushed the moment his eyes swept the room. The room with one bed. Granted it was a big bed, but it was stillonebed. And as he kept looking around the room other things started to jump out at him.The vase of fresh cut flowers on the sitting table, the two person jacuzzi in the corner, the fireplace, the bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice… the fluffy white robes laid on on the bed.Bed. Singular. He was still not over that one.aka when your best bro shoves you in the honeymoon suite with your crush...





	say it with flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/624c7a7473e5a679c7b500512f28b99b/tumblr_p6jss0eYBG1vqorp6o1_540.jpg) picture because let's be real... Prompto _would_.

 

"You should just - you know - jump him or something," Noctis says casually as he sips at the overly sugary vaguely coffee based drink he'd gotten from a street vendor.

Prompto chokes on his own drink - a decidedly  _ less _ sugary concoction because some of us like at least a little coffee with our sugar, Noctis. He catches his breath and stares wide eyed at Noctis. "Wait? What? Jump  _ who _ ?" Thoroughly confused by the sudden question.

"Gladio," Noctis replies, an air of  _ duh _ in his tone.

Prompto's eyes narrow at his friend. "And why would I  _ jump _ Gladio?" his heart racing with anxiety at the mere thought, and worse, at the idea that Noctis has clearly caught onto the ridiculous crush he's been harbouring for more than a while now. One that he'd managed to live with just fine until this damn road trip and suddenly it was so much  _ more _ . Sending 24/7 with the object of his affection had only proved to make the affection that much bigger. 

Noctis just rolls his eyes. "Duuuuuuuuuuude, come on, I've seen the way you've been looking at him."   


Prompto can  _ feel _ the flush creeping across his face, down his neck, the clammy hands and stomach dropping clench of  _ oh shit busted. _ "I - I don't know what you're talking about, buddy," he says, tries to shrug, almost drops his drink and has to fumble to keep it from hitting the ground - managing to spill half of it on himself in the process.

Noctis laughs. "Right, dude." A pause. "You know he digs you too right?" 

Prompto just  _ stares _ , wide eyed. There was no way Gladio  _ dug him too _ . Nope. Not at all. 

Noctis shrugs. "So you should go for it. You like him, he likes you…"

"I - dude - he  _ doesn't _ …" Prompto mumbles, suddenly finding something on the ground very interesting. Noctis had no clue what he was talking about. Gladio didn't like him. He  _ couldn't _ . 

"He flirts with you all the fucking time, Prompto," Noctis points out. "And you flirt back…" he heaves a dramatic sigh as Prompto just continues to look at him with a  _ I have no idea what you're talking about _ face. "I swear… you two are fucking ridiculous can you please just hit that before I die from the unresolved sexual tension?"

Noctis is quiet for a moment and then he claps Prompto on the back and points out another stall. "Hey come on, let's go check that one out."   
  
And for a while it seemed like that was going to -  _ thankfully  _ \- be that. Noctis was distracted, onto the next thing to talk about and Prompto could quietly wallow in his own embarrassment and self pity.    
  
A week later and Prompto's pretty much forgotten about it. Noctis doesn't bring it up again and he sure as hell doesn't himself. They grab a few hunts, crash at some havens, joke around and everything seems normal. After six nights in the tent though Noctis is complaining something fierce and Ignis takes pity and heads back to Lestallum so they can all get some proper rest, a good clean and something about needing to visit the market again anyways.   
  
And really Prompto doesn't think too much on it as they head to the Leville. It's a bit later, the air cooling with the evening settling in and it's shaping up to be a nice night - the promise of a real shower seeming like the perfect way to cap it off.   
  
He doesn't even really think twice about it as Noctis rushes up to Ignis at the check in counter, doesn't really notice the conspiracy happening - distracted by Gladio a few feet away stretching out a few kinks from the car and the way the corded muscles under tattooed skin shift and ripple and really  _ why the fuck wasn't he wearing a shirt??? _   
  
"Heads up!" Noctis calls out and Prompto glances up just in time to get pegged in the forehead by a set of hotel room keys before they fall to the ground with a clatter.    
  
Noctis just laughs and shakes his head. "Good catch, bro."   
  
Prompto leans down to the pick up the keys, rubs at the spot on his forehead and gives Noctis a look. "What's this?"   
  
Noct grins and winks. "Don't say I don't ever do anything for you…"   
  
Prompto's heart sinks as he looks down at the keys in his hand, Noctis and Ignis already heading up the stairs and  _ oh shit _ . This was okay, he tries to tell himself. He's shared a room with  _ just _ Gladio before. Once. It wasn't weird, right? It was just a hotel room, and besides this way they'd have a bed to themselves and could stretch out. It wasn't like they were going to be alone, sharing a bed or some shit. This didn't have to be weird, right?

"Looks like we're shacking up tonight," Gladio says lightly, suddenly  _ very close _ and Prompto yelps a little as he jumps.

Smooth. Fucking smooth.

  
"Easy now, Chocobo - I don't bite," Gladio says with a laugh. "I mean, unless you  _ want  _ me to." And it's a joke, it  _ has _ to be a joke, but there's a sort of  _ look  _ in Gladio's eyes at the words that has Prompto's heart racing fast as he remembers Noctis' words from the other day -  _ you know he digs you too right? _ .  Prompto tries to get something out in reply but all he manages is a sort of…  _ noise _ . 

Fuck he was so screwed.

Gladio just laughs and picks up both their bags and heads towards the stairs. Prompto mentally kicks himself a few times, mutters  _ don't be a fucking idiot _ under his breath and follows after.   
  
Gladio's waiting at the landing and Prompto glances down at the keys in his hand for the room number. "We're - uh - over here," he says as he walks to the right room, Gladio trailing behind him.   
  
Prompto fumbles a bit to get the key in but manages to get the door open - swings it wide so Gladio could follow in with their duffles and then…  _ stops. _   
  
Whatever fantasy he'd had about this just being a normal not weird evening of crashing in a bed that just  _ happened _ to be in the same room as Gladio's bed were crushed the moment his eyes swept the room. The room with one bed. Granted it was a big bed, but it was still _ one _ bed. And as he kept looking around the room other things started to jump out at him.   
  
The vase of fresh cut flowers on the sitting table, the two person jacuzzi in the corner, the fireplace, the bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice… the fluffy white robes laid on on the bed. 

Bed. Singular. He was still not over that one.

Gladio whistles appreciatively, the noise coming super close again and once again Prompto finds himself jumping from the proximity.    
  
"You okay, Prom?" Gladio asks, concern on his face. 

"Fine," Prompto answers quickly. "I just - shower - I need to shower…" he gets out and grabs his bag to disappear into the bathroom.

He fumbles to dig his phone out and sends a text to Noctis.

_           THE HONEYMOON SUITE?!?!?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!?!?!?! _

A few moments later as he's shucking off his clothes to get in the shower the reply comes. Nothing more than a sting of eggplant and peach emojis followed by a winky face. 

Helpful.

Prompto goes through the motions of showering, washing more than few days of caked in grime and grossness down the drain, takes his time to really get at his hair, all the things that were tough to do when camping. Halfway debates jacking one off if only to calm his nerves but figures it might make things  _ worse _ . Because lately all his thoughts to get himself going were completely wrapped up Gladio.    
  
He digs out what he usually wears to bed, some soft lounge pants and a worn grey tank top. He rakes his hands through his hair, gives a sigh to his reflection and yet again tells himself to stop being such an idiot before grabbing his bag and heading out of the bathroom.   
  
"All yours, Big Guy," Prompto says as he enters the room again, dropping his bag on the ground closer to the bed. The bed. The  _ one _ bed. Fuck his life, really. Gladio turns to him with a soft smile, the kind that sort of makes Prompto turn to goo. The kind that he can't help but think is  _ special _ somehow sometimes, aimed at him and him alone. Because he doesn't ever really see the same directed at Noct, or Ignis. And he's  _ looked _ . It's the kind that makes that crush of his flare up something fierce, makes him want to close the space between them, slide his arms around Gladio's waist, lean up on his toes and…

"Thinking we should break open that champagne, maybe make use of the jacuzzi," Gladio says, interrupting the thoughts. A shrug of his shoulders. "I mean, why not right?"   
  
The smile shifts to a grin as he takes one of the robes, seemingly completely unfazed at their accommodations for the night. "Still can't believe you didn't take one of these," he says lightly and grabs his bag as well before disappearing into the bathroom.

Prompto waits until he hears the sound of the showering starting up again and then flops down onto the bed, letting out a frustrated scream into the pillow. Okay he could do this. Really the bed was more room than they had in the tent and he deal with the tent just fine, right?

"You're a fucking idiot," he mumbles into the pillow and then picks himself up. 

He stands up, looks around the room. It was  _ just  _ a room. And if Gladio didn't seem to mind then what was the big deal. Some fucking flowers, an oversized glorified bathtub and some alcohol.

Alcohol. 

Prompto beelines for the bottle and pops it open - Gladio suggested as much anyways, right? He pours himself a generous glass and all but downs it quickly. 

_ He flirts with you all the fucking time… _ Noct's voice repeats, unbridled in the back of his mind. Prompto's lip is between his teeth as he thinks it over, replays the past few weeks in his mind. And it starts to click into place. The warm smiles, the lingering touches as they walk, the space between them in the tent that had gotten smaller and smaller as the nights went by, the conversations over the seat in the Regalia…

_ Gladio flirts with him all the fucking time _ . 

Well. 

That certainly changes things he can't help but think with a grin. And okay, he's still terrified that he's reading this all wrong but… well… he'll deal with it later if he was. Show up at Noct and Iggy's room with his tail between his legs and hate his life for the foreseeable future. But if he was  _ right? _ That kind of made the chance he might be wrong worth it. 

Except he had no clue how to even approach Gladio about it.  _ Hey Big Guy have you been flirting with me? Because I'm totes into that if you were??? _ Yeah, that was terrible.

His eyes land on the flowers in the vase and Prompto takes the last gulp of the champagne in this glass before he sets it down and heads to the vase. He takes it over to the bed, setting it down on the bedside table and starts pulling off the petals. It takes him more than a few minutes and he's a ball of nerves, listening for the sound of the shower turning off. But thankfully it seems Gladio is content to take his time and Prompto is finished before the shower stops.   
  
It's another minute or two before Gladio emerges from the bathroom, robe tied around his large frame and it barely covers his ass - clearly not made for a man of Gladio's stature. He's got his eyes down as he sets his bag on the ground. "Hey Prom, you really gotta get your robe on…"   
  
The rest of whatever he was going to say dying on his lips as he looks up at Prompto by the bed. The bed where  _ let me suck that dick _ was spelled out on the crisp white sheets in the blue petals of the flowers. 

Prompto's heart hammers against his chest, mouth dry as his nerves flare up something fierce now that Gladio is out of the bathroom. Now that Gladio is staring right at the bed. And in that pause Prompto is  _ sure _ that he fucked up. That he'd let Noctis convince him of something that couldn't possibly be true and now he would have to spend the rest of this road trip dying of embarrassment every time he looked at Gladio.

  
But then suddenly there's big hands cupping his face, and as he lifts his gaze he meets Gladio's. Amber eyes warm but not without an edge of desire and want there - a soft smile on the shield's lips. "I thought you'd never ask," Gladio says, a teasing tone to the words as they hold each other's gaze.   


Prompto can't help the grin, his heart still hammering in his chest but for an entirely different reason now. Gladio's body  _ radiates  _ heat as they stand close to each other, towering over Prompto's smaller frame and they haven't even  _ done _ anything yet but even just the anticipation has Prompto's dick starting to swell in his pants. Though granted, he's got literal  _ years _ worth of fantasies to draw on when it came to Gladio.

Prompto loops his arms around Gladio's midsection and leans up, brushing his lips against Gladio's. And it's soft at first, a gentle press of lips together as they test the waters. But it's quick to deepen, Gladio's hands moving from Prompto's face to wrap around his back, pulling Prompto's body flush against his own and Prompto moans into the kiss as the robe leaves nothing to the imagination. Even half hard Gladio is _big_. And fuck if that doesn't have him feeling like jello at the thought of having that in his mouth, in _him_.   
  
Gladio's mouth leaves Prompto's, drags down his neck and sucks a mark above his collarbone. Prompto moans at the feel, a hand moving up to tangle into the strands of Gladio's hair. "You know how long I've wanted this?" Gladio mumbles against his skin and Prompto shakes his head a little. "Years, Prom - fucking _years_."  
  
There's a soft noise at that from Prompto, a surprised sort of huff as the words sink in. Years. _Years_. "Why - why didn't you say anything?" Prompto asks, the shock still evident in his words.  
  
Gladio lifts his head, smirks a little as he looks down at Prompto with fondness in those amber eyes. "Why didn't you?"

Prompto grins, laughs softly. "Ah you got me there," he concedes.   
  
But maybe - maybe this was better. That it's happening now. Now that they're older, maybe not wiser, but not kids. Not with all the ways it could end because of the very nature of being fickle teenagers. Because Prompto doesn't want this to be  _ just  _ a night, some random fling in a hotel room blowing off steam. And as he looks into Gladio's eyes he can see the same reflecting back at him.  It's a wholly terrifying and entirely thrilling prospect. 

Prompto leans up on his tiptoes, steals another kiss and then gives Gladio a sly smile as he sinks to his knees. And the robe is practically pornographic it's so short, not that Prompto really minds. He slides a hand up the inside of Gladio's thigh as he lifts his gaze upward, catching the heated look Gladio is giving him before he leans forward to nuzzle into where Gladio's dick is rapidly starting to stiffen between his legs.   
  
" _ Prom _ …" Gladio breathes out above him, hands moving to card through blond hair.    
  
Prompto reaches for the tie of the bathrobe, deftly undoing the loose knot holding it together and pushes the fabric aside. And okay, he's probably ogling as he drinks in the sight of Gladio's cock - flush and erect - and his tongue darts out unconsciously to lick at his lips. He trails the pads of his fingers along the underside of Gladio's cock, a flush of pride at the low moan that spills from Gladio's lips. Prompto leans forward, mouths at the leaking tip, tasting that salty bitterness all the while his gaze lifted up to watch Gladio. Because how could he  _ not _ when Gladio's face is flushing, mouth agape and gaze oh so dark as he watches Prompto.    
  
Gladio's hand cups the back of Prompto's head, but he doesn't urge, content to let Prompto tear him apart at his own pace. Content to let Prompto's mouth tease him, suckling at the tip of his cock, drawing another moan between hitched breaths. Prompto's tongue licks a line up Gladio's dick, flicks at the tip and there's a smirk on his lips as he teases. Feather light kisses pressed into the length, one hand pressed into Gladio's thigh for balance and the other fondling lightly at Gladio's sac. 

And Gladio? Gladio's pretty sure he's going to come before Prompto even properly takes him in mouth.    
  
But Prompto does before that can happen. A sudden tight and wet heat around the length of Gladio's dick, or at least some of it. Prompto's hand curling around what he can't get in his mouth as he starts to bob his head. Cheeks hollowing with suction and his tongue pressing up against the underside of Gladio's cock. 

Gladio's head falls back with a shuddered hiss, fingers tightening in Prompto's hair. "Fuck, sweetheart that feels so good -"   
  
Prompto pulls off with a lewd  _ pop _ and looks up at Gladio. "Sweetheart?"

"You don't like it?" Gladio asks, fingers carding through Prompto's hair.

Prompto nuzzles into Gladio's cock as he answers, eyes still lifted upward. "I don't know - say it again."   
  
Gladio runs a hand down the side of Prompto's face, over the dusting of freckles and thumbs at Prompto's lower lip. Prompto sucks the digit into his mouth, tongue swiping over the pad of Gladio's thumb. "Sweetheart," Gladio repeats, his voice a low growl as he looks down at Prompto. "You look so fucking good right now, you know that? So good on your knees for me, sweetheart, mouth around my cock -"   
  
Prompto moans, the hum of it vibrating against Gladio's thumb.    
  
"You like that?" Gladio asks.

Prompto nods and lets go of Gladio's thumb, taking his dick in mouth again. Gladio's hand goes back to cup the back of Prompto's head. Prompto sucks him down further with each pass, trying to relax the urge to gag as he works Gladio. Jaw aching, water collecting in the corner of his eyes but so fucking worth it as he looks up at Gladio above him. Watches as the usually so put together man starts to crumble under his ministrations. 

  
"Prom - gods I'm fucking close -" Gladio mumbles, and Prompto can feel his hand start to loosen against the back of his head.

Prompto pulls off just enough to form words, gaze dark as he looks up at Gladio. "Don't let go, it's fine," he assures the other and then swallows his cock back down, his hand moving to trail fingers along the underside of his sac and then back.    
  
"Gods, sweetheart…" Gladio moans out, and he holds Prompto there - fucking into his throat as he starts to come, spurting into the back of Prompto's throat with a low groan. 

Prompto swallows it down, never taking his gaze off Gladio, and even after Gladio's cock stops spurting into his mouth he doesn't move, keeps his tongue lapping at Gladio's dick - and only when he starts to soften does Prompto pull back. His fingers curl as best they can around Gladio's thighs, and above him Gladio starts to laugh softly as he comes back to himself.    
  
" _ Fuuuuuuck… _ " Gladio says lowly under his breath, and then he reaches his arms down to help Prompto back to his feet. "Come here," Gladio mutters and tugs Prompto in close, hooking a thumb under his chin to tilt Prompto's head up to kiss him. Slow and laguid, not minding the lingering taste of his own release in Prompto's mouth. 

The robe slips off of Gladio's shoulders, and he's more than content to let it pool on the ground. His hands move to the hem of Prompto's tank, briefly breaking the kiss to tug it off of him. And Prompto whimpers into the kiss as suddenly those hands are on his skin -  _ bare _ skin. Hot and hungry as Gladio tugs him in even closer. And it feels like there's not an inch of his back that Gladio  _ isn't  _ touching. The thrill of their difference in size sending sparks up and down Prompto's spine.

Prompto yelps as Gladio suddenly hooks his hands under Prompto's ass, lifting him up. Prompto wraps his legs around Gladio as Gladio walks them back to the bed and sets Prompto down, hovering over him. Gladio's mouth trails a path from lips to neck, down the flush that spreads across Prompto's chest and then to the dusty nipples set against pale skin. Amber burning bright gazes up at Prompto as his mouth latches around a nipple, sucking it to hardness. "Can I fuck you, sweetheart?" Gladio asks before he moves to lavish the same attention on the other nipple.

Prompto withers under the touch, arching up with a whine. "Was really hoping you would," he breathes out, a hitched thing that turns into a whimper as Gladio's hand trails up the crease of his thigh and then cups the hardness between his legs. And Prompto's sure there's a damp patch in the front of his pants, could feel himself leaking when his mouth was around Gladio's cock.

  
"Be right back," he says against the skin of Prompto's chest, "get these off," added as he tugs at the waistband of Prompto's pants. And there's a whine from Prompto at the loss of contact as Gladio stands back up. A whine that Gladio just chuckles at as he moves back to his bag to dig out the lube he'd stashed in it and a condom while Prompto scrambles out of his pants and tosses them to the floor.    
  
Gladio tosses the lube and condom on the bed before he crawls up on his knees. "Gorgeous.." he says softly as he looks over Prompto, laying back on the sheets, pale skin red in some places, his dick flush and heavy against his stomach. Gladio leans forward, hands running up Prompto's sides as he takes a moment to drag his teeth over the skin of Prompto's torso. Gladio leans back on his heels and his hands curl easily around the jut of Prompto's hipbones, and he lets out a low growl at the visual - his thumbs nearly touching against Prompto's abdomen.    
  
Gods he was so small under him, but still Gladio could  _ feel _ the taut muscle there. More than that he  _ knew _ . He knew all the ways Prompto was capable. Gladio tugs him closer, leans down to nose at Prompto's achingly hard cock. A smile as he hears that whimper. "Turn around," Gladio instructs and let's go of his hold on Prompto's hips.   
  
Prompto shuffles to do so and no sooner had he shifted from his back did Gladio have his hands around his hips again. Gladio urges Prompto's hips up, exposing his ass and slides his hands to grab the cheeks in front of him. "Fuck, sweetheart -" Gladio breathes out, watching as his hands eclipse Prompto's ass. It was better than he'd ever dreamed. "You know how long I've wanted to do this, see just how fucking good your perfect little ass fits in my hands? Gods, Prom, you know how often I've gotten off to the idea of wrecking this fucking gorgeous ass of yours?" 

Prompto shudders under the slide of Gladio's hand up his back before it moves back to his ass, squeezing hard enough to probably leave a mark in the wake. "Dirty talk next time, Big Guy - wanna feel you in me -" Prompto gets out.

There's a soft laugh from behind him and Gladio pulls his cheeks apart, and Prompto's expecting a touch - a teasing circle from the pad of a fingertip. So when he feels Gladio's  _ tongue _ dart out and flick at the rim of muscle there he can't help the surprised noise, one that quickly turns into a moan as Gladio repeats the motion. 

"We'll get there, sweetheart," Gladio hums against his skin as he buries his face between Prompto's ass. His tongue darts out, draws a slow circle and Prompto's finger scramble for purchase in the sheets.    
  
"Hngg… Gladio…" Prompto mumbles into the sheets, his hips rocking back into the sensation. He's been rimmed before, once or twice. But it had never seemed like anything to write home about, never seemed like the person was really giving it their all somehow. But Gladio? Fuck. He whimpers as he feels Gladio's tongue lap at his entrance, curl and flick against the muscle, seeking entrance. Gladio was all fucking in and it showed. 

Hands pull Prompto's ass cheeks apart even more as Gladio's tongue starts to breach the ring of muscle. And it's all Prompto can do not to fucking  _ scream _ as he feels Gladio's tongue flick at him from the inside. "Gods.. fuck… Gladio… Gladio  _ please _ …" Prompto begs, though he's not even sure  _ what _ he's begging for. There's the vibration of a chuckle against his entrance and fuck he's so far gone already.    
  
Gladio eases a finger in alongside his tongue, the saliva from his mouth allowing for him to slip it in. He teases Prompto, curls the digit and keeps his tongue flicking at the ring of muscles as  he slips in another and then a third. Prompto's a mess below him, a steady litany of whimpers and  _ please _ as Gladio works him open with fingers and tongue. Prompto's hips work back against the touches, seeking more even though he's half convinced  _ more _ might straight up kill him.    
  
"You wanna come, sweetheart?" Gladio asks as he lifts his head, his fingers curling up against that bundle of nerves. He peppers kisses along the small of Prompto's back and he palms for the lube with his other hand, flipping open the cap one handed and squeezing some against where his fingers disappear into Prompto's ass. He pulls out a little to let it coat up and slides back in. "I'm bigger than three fingers, you should come for me, get all loose and it'll be easier…"   
  
Prompto's only reply is a moan, face burying into the sheets as the pleasure washes over him, so fucking close to tipping over the edge. Closer than he's ever been without a hand or a mouth or an ass around his dick. Gladio's fingers are thick and  _ perfect _ in his ass. The lube now letting him pull out and thrust back in with ease, teasing at his prostate for a moment before pulling back.    
  
"Can - can you -" Prompto mumbles, hips pressing back into Gladio's hand. "Fuck Gladio, touch me please…" he gets out.

Gladio shakes his head as he drags his mouth against Prompto's back again. "Wanna see if you can come like this," he says and presses his fingers back in, lingering this time when he hears the shift in Prompto's breathing as he brushes against his prostate. "Come on, sweetheart, I know you can," he encourages, pressing up against that bundle of nerves and Prompto whines below him, fingers tightening against the sheets.    
  
" _ Gladio _ …" he ekes out, desperate and breathless. "Can't... I can't…" he mumbles head shaking against the sheets.   
  
Gladio nips at his back and grins. "Yes you can… come for me, Prom… come on…" He leans back again and tongues again where Prompto's hole stretches around his fingers,    
  
Prompto's breath is not much more than ragged gasps and he can feel his release so  _ damn close _ . Just right out of reach as Gladio works him until suddenly… it wasn't. His orgasm hits him with a cry, strangled from the back of his throat as suddenly it hits him, washes over him with an intensity he's never felt before. And he's pretty sure he might have actually blacked out for a moment, before everything comes back in a haze.    
"I got you…." Gladio is saying softly, fingers gently pulling out of Prompto's ass as the blond shudders and shakes below him. The softest brush of his lips as Prompto comes down, against his back, up the nodes of his spine and then up the back of his neck as Gladio very gently rolls Prompto back onto his back. "Six, Prom - you look so fucking good," Gladio says between his lips pressing against Prompto's cheeks, his forehead, finally his lips.    
  
"I - shit - I -" Prompto starts but laughs as whatever the hell he was going to say goes as quick as it had come. Everything feeling perfectly hazy and floaty in the wake of his high. "That was - that was something else, Gladio," he gets out and Gladio looks down at him with a grin. 

Gladio lingers with a slow kiss, fingers brushing through Prompto's hair - soft without all the product in it. He pulls back after a good long kiss, drops another quick one and then leans back on his heels again as he reaches for the condom.    
  
He makes quick work of rolling it over his dick, slicks himself up and hooks an arm around Prompto's leg to lift it upward as he lines up. "Tell me if you need to stop," he says, catching Prompto's eyes.   
  
Prompto's only reply is to lean up on his elbows to capture Gladio's mouth with his own, a hand sliding behind his neck. He grins as he pulls back, dropping back to the bed, and hooking his other leg around Gladio's waist. "You're not gonna hurt me," he assures Gladio.   
  
Gladio starts to push in, slowly - letting Prompto adjust as he slides into Prompto's heat. There's a hiss, and Gladio pauses but Prompto just shakes his head and uses the foot around his waist to urge him to keep going.  "It's good - " he says.

And it was. Gladio was a hell of a lot bigger than anyone he'd been with before and there was a definite burn of the stretch. But it felt good… that knife thin edge between pleasure and pain. And as Gladio bottoms out, Prompto can feel the head of his cock nudging against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure across his skin.    
  
They're still for a moment, Gladio letting Prompto adjust and get used to the feeling as his fingers dig into the back of Gladio's shoulders. "You okay, sweetheart?" Gladio asks softly and Prompto bites on his lower lip but nods.    
  
"Yeah -" he answers after a moment. "Fuck yeah," he adds as he starts to lift his hips up against Gladio's, moaning at the feel.   
  
Gladio grins, brushes a kiss over Prompto's lips and then starts to move himself. Slowly at first, dragging his cock out and then pressing in again, watching Prompto's face for any sign it was  _ too much _ . But Prompto's face was nothing but pleasure, eyes dark as he stares up at Gladio, little moans falling from his lips.    
  
So Gladio starts to quicken his pace, starts to thrust back in a little bit harder. And harder still as it's met with more moans, with Prompto's nails digging into the back of his shoulders.    
  
Prompto's head falls back, and his leg around Gladio urges him to snap his hips forward harder, faster. "Gladio - fuck - Gladio your cock feels so fucking good…" he babbles out as Gladio keeps pushing up against his prostate with every damn thrust. "Harder, fuck - harder  _ please _ -" 

That's all Gladio needs to hear and he quickens his pace, snaps his hips that much harder against Prompto's willing body. Practically losing his mind to the tight heat around his dick like a vice, but Prompto's so fucking pliant and willing under him. Nothing but moans of encouragement and it's going straight to him. His hand not hooked around Prompto's leg is pushing into the mattress, leverage to thrust in even harder. And fuck he's not going to last. Not with how good Prompto felt around him, how good he  _ looks  _ under him.    
  
Gladio lets go of Prompto's leg and wraps his fingers around his cock instead, stroking in time to his thrusts. "Fuck, sweetheart you feel so damn good around me you know that?" 

Prompto's only reply is a whimper as Gladio thrusts up against his prostate, the hand around his dick driving him crazy.   
  
"Gonna come soon, Prom…" Gladio says, thrusting into Prompto with abandon, chasing after his release and Prompto's as well.   
  
Gladio comes with Prompto's name a growl on his lips, his cock burying deep as it twitches and spurts inside Prompto's ass. And he keeps his hand working Prompto's dick, making sure Prompto's not far behind him, the wet warmth of Prompto's release coating his fingers as he keeps stroking him through it.    
  
Gladio's careful not to collapse his weight on Prompto as he falls to the bed, hand still curling lightly around Prompto's softening cock. And for a while they're quiet save for the rapid breathing, the soft little moans that Prompto gives in the afterglow. Prompto pats around with his hand until he reaches Gladio's arm still slung over his body and lays it over top. Gladio's leg hooks around one of Prompto's and slowly but surely they start to come down. Easing in towards each other as they do until they're curled up against each other, limbs a tangled mess. 

Prompto's the first to make a move, tilting his head up to press feather light kisses along the scruff that lingered on Gladio's jawline. Gladio hums a noise of appreciation and then ducks his head down to kiss Prompto. Slow and lazy in the wake of everything else, their hands gently trailing over skin, basking in the warmth between them.    
  
Gladio pulls back, grins. "Jacuzzi?"    
  
Prompto laughs softly. "Yeah - you might have to carry me there though," he adds with a grin.   
  
"That can be arranged." But Gladio doesn't make a move to get up just yet, instead going back for another languid kiss, letting his hands map out Prompto's back, cataloging the feel of skin against skin.    
  
Eventually Gladio breaks away, pulls himself to his feet and moves over the tub in the corner of the room. He turns on the taps, adjusts the temperature and spies the remote for the gas fireplace. With a grin at Prompto he flicks on the fireplace. He moves back to the bathroom, rinses off his hands and wets down a cloth. Returning to Prompto he wipes him down gently, washing off the sticky remnants.   
  
"Up we go, sweetheart," he says before he scoops Prompto up easily and carries him over to the jacuzzi.   
  
"And they say romance is dead," Prompto jokes as his arms hook around Gladio's neck.    
  
Gladio huffs a a laugh and settles Prompto down in the tub. Prompto leans forward to hit the button for the jets and then turns off the taps. He watches Gladio - buck naked and wasn't that a glorious sight - as he grabs the bottle of champagne and glasses and then moves to settle into the tub behind Prompto.     
  
Prompto turns to face Gladio who pours them both a glass. He hands one off to Prompto with a smile, leaning forward for a chaste kiss. Gladio takes a drink as they part, Prompto following suit and then he turns back again to settle against Gladio's chest. 

"You know Noct totally set us up," Prompto says after a moment, amusement to his tone.

Gladio laughs behind him, presses a quick kiss to the side of his neck. "No he didn't," he retorts casually. 

  
"Yeah he did, he told me like a week ago that I needed to make a move and then we magically get put into  _ this _ room together," Prompto insists, turning around again to face Gladio.   
  
Gladio just shakes his head, takes Prompto's glass and sets it down on the edge of the tub, followed by his own. "He put us in this room because I  _ asked _ him to put us in a room together," Gladio confesses, his eyes crinkling with a warm smile as he looks at the surprise flicker across Prompto's face.   
  
"You -  _ you _ ?"

Gladio lifts a hand to cup Prompto's face. He shrugs a little. "Granted I meant just.. a regular room so the upgrade was all Noct," he smirks. "But I  _ did _ have a plan," he starts and laughs softly.

Prompto's brain scrambles to catch up with this new information, completely shocked. Gladio had  _ asked  _ Noct to book them in a room, Gladio had had  _ a plan _ and he's curious as to what it could have even been even as he still tries to make sense of the realizations laid out. "What kind of plan?" he can't help but ask. 

Gladio laughs. "It was pretty lame," he says lightly. "All I really had was to wind up accidentally cuddling you in the middle of the night," with his hands lifting to do little air quotes at accidentally. He leans forward and kisses Prompto quick. "Your plan was better."

Prompto shakes his head with a laugh. "I can't believe you even  _ had _ a plan…" and he's still trying to catch up really.

But then Gladio was kissing him and that was better than thinking, better than trying to wrap his head around all of this. He shifts in the water, straddles Gladio's lap and pulls back to grin for just the briefest of moments before ducking back in to return the kiss. Gladio's arms wrap around him, the water warm around their bodies, soothing the ache in the small of his back. And it's unhurried, slow and steady, laced with promise.

Yeah, this was much better than thinking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://downrightfierce.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
